Yours Forever
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Set after 'Russian Roulette'. A Brennan and Emma fic. A sad Romance and... I don't want to spoil it. Just read and review, please. Finished!
1. Yours Forever

Author: Vampire-Jesse

Disclaimer: I don't own them, sad, sad, sad, so please don't sue me. This is set after 'Russian Roulette'.

Author's note: This contains the death of a main character *spoils the end of the story*.  Don't like it then don't read it. This is not finished so be patient and wait for the rest.

The idea crossed my mind after I saw, _again_, 'the Perfect Storm', heard the song a hundred times and cried my heart out. Seen the movie? Have the Soundtrack? Turn it on to the last song, get some tissues and Enjoy, if you can!

Yours Forever 

Brennan almost doubled over from the pain, sitting in the chair at the lab. Emma was with him, trying to calm him down, in order to keep him in the seat. Sweat ran in little gleaming drops down his muscled chest, his forehead. His eyes were shut tight , like it would shield him from the pain.

It was tearing her apart, seeing the agony in the eyes of her beloved and not being able to help him or give him any comfort.

The images she'd sent into his head had only brought temporary release. The pain was to strong, his DNA to fast breaking apart. His internal organs had already began to disintegrate.

After hours it seemed, Jesse and Shalimar came back with the gun, the Pushka H5B7. Hope flowed like a stream through her body. Soon, the nightmare would be over.

Gentle, she ran her fingertips over his cheeks, to take his attention away from the torture he was in.

Slowly his eyes opened. He needed a moment to focus on her face. The dark pools of his eyes, usually gleaming like stars in the dark sky held shadows in them. He tried to smile but failed miserably.

He was so hot! Emma could see in his face, how her cold hands brought at least a little relief. "They are here. You hear me Brennan? They brought the gun, Adam will help you!"

A small sigh escaped Brennan. Cramps shook his entire body. Coughing, he tried to sit up but only with Emma's help he was able to do so. His breathing was harsh and fast. It hurt him, she could see.

Weakly he grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his heart, shuddering under the pain. Exhausted, he leaned his head against her shoulder, allowing Emma to give as much of her strength away as she was able to give, keeping herself upright.

Emma pushed some wet streaks of hair aside, placing a sweet kiss on his heated face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell like raindrops on his glowing skin. Something wet hit her neck when another wave of pain let him cough again. She washed it away like in a dream with her hand. 

Emma pulled Brennan's shivering body in a deep and warm embrace, rocking him like a baby. 

Voices reached her ears, coming closer. She recognised Adam and Jesse. They were loud, obviously having an argument, almost yelling at each other. Jesse seemed to be terribly upset about something when they stopped in front of the door. Like in a daze, Emma heard Shalimar crying.

'Crying? She never cried!' Fear closed in on her and took her heart with an iron fist. More tears escaped her eyes and obstructed her sight. She brought up the hand to wipe them away, she thought her heart must miss a beat…

It was red. Blood… Brennan's blood! Terrified she looked down at him. 

"Brennan?" Emma`s voice was barely a whisper.

He was hardly able to breath. The blood spilled out of his mouth like to much water from a full glass.

His breathing was very shallow now and irregular. His eyes were wide open, unfocused. Tears or sweat ran out of them, leaving silvery paths on his cheeks. Spasms shook his body with every intake of breath.

Shocked, Emma let go of him. His hand fell down, limp and without life. His eyes did not follow her when she took one step after the other away from his resting place.

'This could not be! He could not die now!' 

She thought, she had to throw up or break down. 

The sight of Brennan in the chair, the lab, the lights; everything grew really fuzzy and spun around. She had to help him, hold him, be with him in this moment, anything but she couldn't.

Someone had to help her. 

"Adam", barely a whisper. 

More blood spilled from his mouth as he coughed again, weakly, almost not moving with it. His head fell to the side… His watering eyes found hers for a last time. He seemed able to see her for the split of a second. His blood smeared mouth shifted into a light smile.

Shadows closed in, darkness reached for her and when she thought it would take her, Emma saw Brennan's eyes… 

A scream erupted in her ears, calling his name. And when the soft blackness finally overtook her, she realised that it was her screaming.

His eyes broke and he was gone. Forever…


	2. chapter 2

Author: Jesse

Note: I am sitting here and crying because it's so damn sad, excuse my words. I can't stop now and go to sleep, although it is past midnight. Have to finish it right now. Here we go!

Chapter 2

Emma was drifting. The waves of the ocean carried her away, caressing her body with its soft wet hands. 

She was the ocean itself. Raging and bitter, glassy and great. She moved with the moon and rode with the tide. No roads crossed her way, no sun shone below. Just the blue water was around her. It was strong and she was wielding it. No pain in the world could do her any harm.

Her eyes opened and she saw the sun. Under her bare feet she felt the sand of the beach, the water had carried her onto. She sat up and looked around. Her mind was still a little fuzzy. She didn't remember. Just the power of the ocean holding her.

Her eyes burnt. She wiped over them with her fingers. She realized that she was crying. Why? This place was way to beautiful to be sad, wasn't it?

_'Emma!'_

The waves were crushing at the banks of the beach, making this relaxing noise. She allowed herself to fall backwards in the warm sand.

_'Emma! Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me but I am talking to you, Baby.'_

Suddenly she had to think about Brennan. About the first time they met. The first time he had kissed her. 

His warm, full lips felt so soft. He tasted of the earth. Pure energy and a bit spicy.

Her eyes narrowed a little. It felt like a bittersweet memory to her and she couldn't say why.

_'Do you know how much I love you?'_

She could see him smiling at her. You know this smile? 

Big and beautiful, a little cocky, dancing with humor. It could brighten up his face like the sun lit up the morning sky.

_'I loved you the moment I saw you!'_

She just loved his large, comforting hands. The way he used them, sweet and tender wandering over her skin.

Silent tears streamed down her face without being noticed.

_'I love you now and I love you forever!'_

She loved the way he was. His two side as she'd always said. He was both, rough and tender. A poet on one hand and the warrior on the other. He always had to be the hero. Protecting and caring, to risky at times.

Small sobs escaped her chest. She cried openly now.

Clouds came rumbling, gathering around the bright sun, stretching its steaming arms out and turning the blue sky grey. Thin as a breath came the wind, growing more and more powerful. She wished she had wings, that they would be hers forever. She wished that she could fly away.

_'No Goodbye.'_

She wished she could take these tears. That she could just wash away her sorrows and the pain. That it wasn't more than a dream and she would wake up and he would lay beside her, telling her it was just an illusion.

But it wasn't. 

He would never be with her again, never-less how much she wished for it.

'There is only love Emma, only love…' 

She would have to be thankful for the precious time they've shared together. It was only borrowed. 

She had to face tomorrow. Tomorrow still held out its hands for her…

The End

PS. I am sorry for this, I have no idea what overtook me. Would you still review, please?

Here we are in the greys of winter… Here we are just me and you… Hold my hand…  
Let's face tomorrow… Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you 

This precious time… We've only borrowed… The autumn winds have blown on through…A quiet thought will tell our story… Tomorrow still holds out its hand to you… Yes, tomorrow still holds out its hand to you

Here's some wings… They're yours forever… And here's some dreams that will come true… Take these tears wash away your sorrow… Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you… Yes, tomorrow still holds out its hands…To you… Yes, tomorrow still holds out its hands to you…


End file.
